


Quench your Thirst

by ResonanceBrother



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonanceBrother/pseuds/ResonanceBrother
Summary: “Oh my god, Jimmy, it’s huge!”“Don’t you want to put your mouth on it?”
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Quench your Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> This is ridiculous, but I had this idea in bed last night and needed to write it out

Winter had been not that busy in that particular day. She had been more or less reviewing papers and giving instructions to a number of hunstam. She had been overjoyed recently, with her sister back close to her and the earned trust of her General. Because of that, she was happy to help when Yang and Weiss by, both wanting to talk with Qrow, who the General had just taken to his quarters for a private talk.

She took them to the ornate wooden door, she hoped to not be bothering their conversation, but just as she was about to knock the door when the three women heard Qrow’s voice through the door.

“Oh my god, Jimmy, it’s huge!” Qrow sounded surprised and exasperated.

Weiss and Winter raised their eyebrows to the phrase, even though Yang’s first instinct was to giggle about the possible connotations of the phrase.

“Don’t you want to put your mouth on it?” The General said, with a tinge of tease in his voice. The immediate reaction of the three women was to jump back.

“Maybe… we should leave. We can talk with Qrow later. It’s not urgent.” Weiss mentioned. Winter was tempted to agree, but there was a real desire in her mind to confirm her biases. Her long standing belief that Ironwood and Qrow were not just coworkers.

“I don’t know… it’s been a while…” Qrow said, unsure. “But damn, does it looks appetizing.”

Yang giggled again, whispering “Oh my god” to herself, before putting her ear. Weiss moved to pull her from the door, whispering about Qrow and the General’s privacy, but was shushed into silence when the next phrase came out.

“Fuck, maybe just a little. Let me see if it is as good as I remember!” Qrow said, with renewed vigor. The phrase was followed by a number of rushed steps towards the General, clearly a dog who had a bone swung before it.

“We should go, Yang!” Weiss whispered, this time notably angered and embarrassed at her teammate. “We should not be listening to it!”

Winter agreed. This was entirely inappropriate. She could even be punished for infringing on her boss’ privacy like that. Curiosity killed the cat, but curiosity is an alluring mistress.

“Oh god, this tastes amazing, Jimmy. I missed this so much!” Qrow took in a gulp of air and said gladly to the General.

“I knew you’d love it. You’ve always been thirsty for it.” The General said with a glee that Winter rarely heard from him. “It’s all for you, Qrow. Haven’t seen you down it so much since we met in Beacon.”

“I can down even more if you want, watch this!” Qrow then made a sound like something was on his throat.

“Oh my goddd.” Yang giggled again, leaning harder on the door. However, this one was a little too much. Suddenly, the door was opened, and she fell forward, with Qrow and Ironwood, both fully dressed and Qrow holding an unusually large bottle of whisky. 

“What are you doing here?” Ironwood questioned, a furrow in his brow that was not angry, yet.

Winter immediate answer was to straighten her back and try to ignore her flushed face while speaking with her General. “Yang and my sister had matters to attend with Qrow!” She said, upset that her voice broke one during her speech while Yang got back up.

“We know that you’re busy! We’ll come back later!” Weiss quickly put together, her face as pink as her sister’s, quickly grabbing Winter and Yang by the arms and dragging them down the corridor.

This left Ironwood and Qrow alone again. Ironwood closed the door and moved back to the couch, with the other man quickly following him.

“Well, that was odd. Anyway, how is that bottle of whisky I’ve gotten for you?” Ironwood asked, but it was unnecessary, seeing Qrow down the bottle it was clear he was enjoying.

“Yeah, it is awesome, but you know…” Qrow left the bottle on the table in front of them before moving slightly towards James. Quickly putting one hand on his thigh. “There’s something else I’ve been in the mood for. I also haven’t had it since Beacon and I know, for a fact, that it is also huge.”

Qrow threw James his slyest smile while moving his hand from his thigh to the General’s belt.

“Well… don’t let me stop you from quenching your thirst. It’s all for you, Qrow.”


End file.
